whentheycryrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Secrets-Hen
Story Line While Tadako's been continuing to shelter and take care of her unstable mother and has been more and more depressed/unsocial at school. Lorelei notices this and tries talking to her, but isn't too successful. Tadako leaves later that day, not even bothering to tell the others. While some students find it suspicious and even a bit rude, Lorelei becomes even more concerned. As Lorelei is thinking about this, they hear one of the younger students fussing over a missing pet, but thinks nothing of it. Lorelei then decides to visit Tadako that afternoon. When Lorelei goes over there, they see her gardening and then tries talking to her, she answers and they chat for a bit before she comments on having to take her bag of weeds and plants to they shed, expecting Lorelei to leave as well. While Lorelei heads back they suddenly hear a scream from inside Tadako's house as they suddenly rush over to see if she's okay. When they go inside the house, they see it being extremely dark, with some parts extremely clean and organized while other parts are a complete disaster. They discover then that the source of the scream was from a woman with a completely unkept look as she's continues to scream and break stuff, while a cat is hidden against the corner behind her. Lorelei then tries calming her as she see's them and instead takes out a knife and starts running towards Lorelei screaming, freaking the fuck outta Lorelei. Tadako is suddenly standing there as yells at her mother to stop as the woman listens and falls down crying. Lorelei is speechless as Tadako shows a much darker side of herself, telling the person that they can't tell anybody about her mother or else they'll deeply regret it. Lorelei promises before Tadako returns to her timid self and asks them to leave. As Lorelei leaves they can hear her mother whispering "they're after me they're after me" over and over, freaking the hell outta Lorelei even more. The next day at school Tadako seems to be keeping a close eye on A which concerns them as Lorelei's chatting with Momo. Lorelei follows through with keeping the secret but can't help but sense that Tadako's nearby everytime they try to say something to another student. Timeskip occurs showing this to be happening all week as Momo talks to Lorelei about how her pet cat or whatever has been missing now for a week as well as a few others of the students. When thinking that they're in private, Lorelei brings up how there was a cat with a similar description near Tadako's house and how perhaps Momo can ask her. Momo gets happy and agrees to as all seems to be doing better. The next day though Tadako has a completely dark aura to her as she glares at Lorelei the entire day. Lorelei tries asking her what's wrong and she doesn't answer. Along with Tadako's strange behavior, Momo doesn't seem to be at school that day, seeing as one of the other students are also absent, the clubs are cancelled. After a later incident where Lorelei caught Tadako putting pesticides into their water bottle, they decide everything is too suspicious as they secretly follow Tadako home that day, seeing why it is that she's acting so strange. When Tadako goes home, she see's that her mother has killed another animal, this time a dog, as she goes outside to bury it before seeing that earlier it must've gotten into her garden and dug up some stuff. Before she has a chance to fix it all though, her mother can be heard yelling in a fit which causes her to run back inside. Lorelei takes this advantage to go over before becoming horrified by the site they see. The things that had been uncovered by the now dead dog included mulitple dead animals, including the cat from before, and Momo!!! Lorelei is about to run away in horror but finds Tadako behind them both angry and rather scared as she tells them that they broke the secret, and that her mother says that bad things happens to people who don't keep secrets. She then runs towards Lorelei and in a bit of a wrestling match, manages to pin her on the floor while she puts a sharp screwdriver against their throat. She then shows remorse in her face as she told them that she's sorry and that she wished they kept their secret but since they didn't, she'd have to kill Lorelei before her mother would. Lorelei is horrified by this, especially while so close to the ground with Momo's corpse. Tadako then punctures Lorelei's throat with the skrewdriver as Lorelei slowly begins to die. While this is happening, Lorelei suddenly hears a sharp stabbing sound as much to their and Tadako's shock, a giant blade makes it's way through Tadako's stomach, Tadako then falls over as the two of them both see her mother laughing maniacally stating how Tadako didn't keep the secret either. The thread ends with Tadako's mother's laughter. Characters Ariyoshi Tadako A girl that must spend much of her free time at home, taking care of her mentally unstable mother. She appears to be extremely introverted but displays a ruthless and emotionless side. Ruhige Lorelei Tadako's classmate that shows concern when she always appears lonely. She goes to Tadako's house to find out about her mother and asked to keep the encounter a secret. Nikiri Momo Tadako's classmate and Lorelei's friend, who was looking for a lost cat and asks Lorelei where she might search. Ariyoshi Emi Tadako's mother who became a shut-in and is cared for by her daughter, Tadako. She tries to kill Lorelei for coming into the house and later kills her own daughter for not keeping her secret. Setting Secrets-hen takes place in Hinamizawa, the main setting of the Higurashi universe. Trivia *First plot to have Tadako's mother, Emi, in it Category:OC centric Category:Higurashi Category:Plot